Mots d'Edoras
by Elro
Summary: Série de 26 drabbles sur une famille ordinaire.
1. Arracheur de dents

C'est l'anniversaire d'Esh, alors quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle "fic" ? En fait de fics, ce sera un enchainement de 26 drabbles (toujours 100 mots, on a sa fierté !) sur une famille rohirrim. Je publierai régulièrement, du moins j'essaierai !

Joyeux anniversaire à Estel la Rodeuse et à Finduilas (pour qui j'offre le deuxième chapitre, je l'avais oubliée, c'est une honte !)

Bonne lecture aux autres ! (et Poney, je t'aime !)

* * *

S'il y a bien un métier difficile, c'est celui d'arracheur de dents...

On le dit menteur... Et pourtant, on ne trouvera pas plus honnête que le vieux Athred à des lieues. Mais pour le savoir, il faudrait l'écouter. Et qui voudrait l'écouter, le vieil arracheur de dents ?

Les enfants le fuient, effrayés par leurs parents : « Si t'es pas sage, je t'envoie chez l'arracheur... »

Les parents le fuient, effrayés par leurs propres souvenirs.

Et les grands parents, ils n'ont pas oublié non plus. Hier encore, Thembold, centenaire, avait préféré souffrir que de venir. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait pleuré !


	2. Barbare

Tout de suite le numéro 2, pour Finduilas ! Joyeux anniversaire, ou plutot bonne fête !

* * *

**Barbare**

Le barbier s'occupe de ses instruments. En Rohan, même à Edoras, il n'est pas vraiment surchargé. Les hommes ne comprennent rien à son art. Qui lui a conseillé, à lui, Dildir, gondorien raffiné, de venir s'occuper de la barbe de ces messieurs ?

Mais un client est là.

Qu'est ce qu'il te faudra Edwir ?

Je sais pas, c'est papa qui m'a dit que la barbe poussera mieux si on la rase une fois. C'est pour plaire à Meregimm. Elle trouvait que je ne piquais pas assez, quand je l'ai embrassée, l'autre jour...

Elles n'y connaissent vraiment rien non plus. Des barbares.


	3. Cuisine

Lettre C, juste avant de partir quelques jours en vacances !

C, comme Cuisine, Chasse à la mouche ou Culpabilité !

* * *

Il fait bon dans la cuisine tandis qu'Edhel s'affaire, préparant pains et pâtisseries pour la boutique du bas de la rue. A coté d'elle, Thelwir, excédé par les mouches, a entrepris de leur donner la chasse. Un torchon dans la main, il court et saute dans la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement du plan de travail.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Edhel le voit plonger le doigt dans un plat de pain brioché aux fruits rouges, son préféré..

Pas ma faute, la mouche s'est posée dessus !

Regard navré de la part d'Edhel.

Thelwir a le bon goût de se sentir coupable.


	4. Douleurs

Pour les vacances, j'en profite pour vous présenter le D de Douleurs !

* * *

Thembold rentre dans la cuisine, bougon.

-Edhel, tu aurais pas encore des clous de girofle ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Grand-Père ? Tu te mets à la cuisine ?

Il marmonne.

-J'ai mal aux dents.

-Et tu es allé voir Athred comme je t'ai dit ?

-Non, maugrée-t-il, penaud.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te plains ? Va le voir, tu auras une bonne raison de geindre.

-J'aime pas les arracheurs.

-Alors arrête de gémir.

Il ronchonne.

-Et ne pense même pas à fouiller dans _ma cuisine_ !

Mais euh...


	5. Enfants

Après beaucoup trop longtemps, mon inspiration drabblesque est finalement revenue. A la fin du chapitre, j'ai placé un petit récapitulatif des personnages de la famille.

Voici la lettre E pour Enfants, Embrasser... (et un bisou au Poney en passant)

* * *

Les deux enfants ont échappé à la vigilance de leurs mères, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Alors que Hydan et Edhel discutent chiffons, les amoureux se sont éclipsés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombe drue, ils se racontent des histoires à l'oreille. Des secrets, des promesses.

« Quand on sera grands, on se mariera, pas vrai ?

-Et on aura plein de chevaux !

-Et pleins d'enfants !

-Non ! Que des chevaux ! »

Alors, la petite part se réfugier en pleurant dans les jupes de sa mère.

Themwin tape dans une pierre.

« Toute façon, les filles, ça fait rien qu'à pleurer. »

* * *

Je suis bien consciente que c'est parfois assez difficile de se retrouver avec tous les noms, et comme vous retrouverez toujours les mêmes... Voici quelques rappels :

Dans la famille, nous avons Thembold, (arrière ?) grand-père.

Thelwin, (fils) et Edhel (bru)

Et une série de petits enfants Edwin, que vous avez déja rencontré, Themwin, de ce chapitre et enfin Gadwin, la fille ainée


	6. Foin

Dans la foulée, voici le F de Foin et Farine !

* * *

Edhel est débordée. C'est donc Edwin qu'elle envoie au moulin chercher sa farine. Il n'a pas sitôt passé la porte qu'elle s'en mord déjà les doigts. Il s'y précipite.

Le meunier n'est pas commode mais sa fille est si jolie.

Il arrive au moulin. Meregimm l'attend au coin de la grange, le sourire malicieux.

Quand il rentre finalement à la maison, Edhel ne sait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus. Qu'il rentre les mains vides, un sourire niais sur les lèvres et du foin dans les cheveux ? Ou bien le sourire entendu qu'échangent Thembold et Thelwin par dessus son épaule ?


	7. Gamelles

Voici deux nouveaux drabbles pour vous :)

Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à mes élèves de bien vouloir bosser assez longtemps pour que je puisse écrire mes drabbles !

* * *

Après avoir aidé sa mère le matin, Gadwin court aider ses cousines. Elles travaillent aux cuisines de Meduseld. La tâche est rude mais dès que le cuisinier a le dos tourné, les langues se délient et l'ambiance se fait d'avantage bon enfant.

Au-dessus des gamelles, les aides échangent les histoires du château. Quelle robe portait Beran ? Qui est réellement le père de l'enfant que porte Wepan ?Qui finira par épouser le beau prince Theodred ?...

Les ragots épuisés et le travail achevé, Gadwin rentre chez elle et fait de son mieux pour tout relater à Edhel qui répétera tout ensuite.


	8. Harengs

En allant au marché, Gadwin porte Themwin dans un bras et son grand panier vide de l'autre. Il s'arrange toujours pour lui fausser compagnie. Elle retrouve finalement sa mère devant la charrette du volailleux.

« Tu me diras si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de spécial pour le mariage.

-Le père de Todeag a promis de nous fournir le cochon. Pour les légumes, je vais m'arranger avec mon oncle.

-Tant que tu ne fais pas comme la fille de la voisine. Du hareng fumé ! C'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'elle était enceinte avant le mariage... Du hareng, tu imagines !


End file.
